Web of Secrets
by jojogang13
Summary: He snarled and trapped the blade in one claw, and with the other struck at Hisoka's stomach. The adamantium blades sliced through silk, skin and muscle... Logan has a new enemy in the Brotherhood, soon he finds that they are not what they seem.


Chapter One: Warriors and Web chats

"Men with secrets tend to be drawn to each other, not because they want to share what they know but because they need the company of the like-minded, the fellow afflicted." - Don Delillio

She pulled the brush across her skin, leaving a porcelain white line in its wake. Her computer jingled as a friend signed on to voice chat. She checked her screen, '_wolfsamurai has logged on'. _She requested a chat and waited.

"Mornin' Jojogang13, whatcha doin'?" a voice drawled through her speakers.

She smiled slightly and pulled the brush across her skin once more. "Nothing much Wolf, I'm putting on makeup at the moment."

The bass rumble of his laugh reverberated through her speakers. "No surprise there, you're always doing you're makeup. Ya know, ya don't need any, you're a very pretty girl."

She giggled recalling the pictures she sent him. She would bet a thousand bucks that he wouldn't recognize her after she was done with her makeup. Instead she simply restated a mantra her mother told her. "Makeup does not create beauty, it simply enhances it."

"Gee, I'd sure like to see how to improve on _that._"

"Exercise and photo shop?"

"Trust me kid, ya don't need either."

She giggled again. "So, what are you doing?"

"Nothin', blissful nothin'. It is officially summer and I am now off work."

"so why did you wake up the same time you always do?"

"Well, I fergot to turn off my alarmclock and I couldn't fall back asleep."

She laughed "That sucks doesn't it?"

"Yeah, well..." there was a knock at his door. "hold on a minuet couldya?"

"Sure."

He opened his door and Bobby was standing there waiting. "Hey man, you busy?"

"Kinda, why?"

"How busy?"

"Not that busy, gimme a sec alrite?"He turned to the computer and pushed the talk button on his microphone. "Hey Jo? I gotta go take care of somthin'. Talk ta ya later?"

"Sure Wolf, bye!" '_wolfsamurai is offline_' she sighed as she reached for the setting powder, always in a rush that man.

"So whats the news, Bobby? Where we goin'?" Logan asked as they walked down the hall together towards the sub-levels.

"No clue, just got asked to get you and head to the war room." Logan shrugged as they entered the elevator and hit the button. "So, uh, who was the babe you were talking to?"

"Huh? Ah you mean Jo. Just a girl I chat with online. Nothing special." The elevator chimed pleasantly and the doors opened. They stepped out into the hallway and headed towards the war room.

"So how'd you meet?"

"Gaming chat room. We found that we liked a lot of the same things and she got me to sign up for this vocal chat, Murmur. That was about a year ago, we talk most days."

"And, uh, you keep work and pleasure separate right?"

Logan laughed "I'd be more worried about you doin' that Ice. Nah, she has a similar situation, we never talk specifics about stuff like that, we don't even know each others real names." He hit a button on the wall and the steel door next to it opened with a pneumatic hiss.

"Took you long enough Logan."

"Hello to you too Cych, hi Jean." He flashed her a charming smile just to piss off Scott. "So what do we got here?"

Cyclops scowled at Logan, which was the reaction he was looking for. "Re-con mission," he said "our informant can't obtain some files vital for his mission. Logan, Kitty, and Kurt, I'm sending you three to obtain the files. The jet will take you close and it will be up to Kurt and Kitty to get the rest of the way in..." He went into greater detail but Logan zoned out. This meant he could get another crack at Hisoka.

Hisoka was a Brotherhood higher up, with insane ability and expert fighting skills. He dressed as a samurai, had long wild red hair, and wore stark white and red face paint in the kabuki fashion. The last couple of missions they made a point to seek each other out and fight. It was as if they could sense each others presence...

Hisoka tamped some tobacco into his pipe and stared at the bowl intently until a small ember appeared. He puffed at the pipe contently but it did nothing to soften the impending sense that something was going to happen. He had the feeling all day. Some people would say that Hisoka's gift was unexplainable, scientists would say that it was simple energy manipulation, but truly it was somewhere in between. It was more like he was in tune with the universe, able to bend it to his will, and to feel and interpret its subtle changes and to use it to his advantage. So when someone came up behind him, he knew that they were there. He spun around suddenly to see a very tall man shrink back from him. It always surprised Hisoka to see large men cower at such a slight figure. What was his name? Thor? Tear? "Torin, right?" he said.

"Yes, Sir." he responded, his eyes still wide.

"Well, what is it?" Hisoka was always impatient with people who were afraid of him. It wasn't like he was going to blow them up just because they talked to him. He only did that if they truly pissed him off, and he usually put hem back together again.

"M-magneto wants to see you." he stammered out. Hisoka made an agitated noise but smirked in spite of himself. It wasn't going to be something good and he smirked because he had a feeling what, or more correctly who it was. He turned to leave but was stopped by "Excuse me Sir but I have a question." Torin said it so fast that it came like one big word.

"Yes?"

He hesitated trying to find how to put it. "Why do you do.. that?" He gestured at Hisoka. He was referring to the clothes and makeup.

"To prove a point" said Hisoka and he turned and started to walk.

"What point?" Torin called after him.

Hisoka ignored him and kept walking.

Hisoka knocked on the door that led to Magneto's private quarters. He had been here many times, but never past the office space just past the main door. Truthfully Magneto did not often come out, although many people went in. "Come in." called a voice behind the door and he entered.

Hisoka balled up his fist and put it in the palm of his other hand and greeted "Magneto-San," He performed a petite little bow and then snapped to attention. "You asked for me?"

"Yes, it seems that we will be receiving visitors at the compound. One of the scouts saw the X-jet in a nearby clearing. I want you to take a few men and tell them that they are not welcome."

"If I am not mistaken, Magneto-San, they have already arrived, and there are few of them. Three if I am correct. I shall do as you ask, and expel our unwanted visitors." Hisoka smirked but under all the makeup it looked like a grimace. Now he could get another fight with the Wolverine.

"Wolverine, what's your position?" crackled over the communicator in Logan's ear.

"I'm at the check point, waiting for the others." He felt so exposed standing in the intersection of two hallways. He felt stupid just standing there and doing nothing. He leaned against the wall and sighed, then immediately jumped back on his feet as he caught a familiar smell. The smell of tobacco, hot silk, and face paint. Hisoka was near. *shinkt* his claws slid out and he glanced down the hallways, each in turn. He heard the whisper of a sword in its sheath ans whipped around just in time to block the blade aiming for his face. "Hello, Hisoka." Logan batted the blade out of the way and swatted at him with his other hand.

"Hello, Wolverine." Hisoka resumed his stance and waited. They squared off, waiting for the others first move. Logan moved first, moving in low, aiming for his abdomen, but Hisoka parried with his blade. He followed up by cutting up and across. Logan put out his claws and there was a screech of metal on metal. Pain flared up in Logan's shoulder and he looked down to see a deep gash. He snarled and trapped the blade in one claw, and with the other struck out at Hisoka's stomach. The adamantium

blades sliced through silk skin and muscle as he hit his mark. Hisoka roared in pain and staggered back, just as Nightcrawler appeared behind him. He put a well placed kick to the side of Hisoka's head before he disappeared again in a puff of blue-black smoke. "You're not playing fair." Hisoka said. He smiled wickedly and got back into stance, waiting for Logan.

Logan lunged forward, or would have if the ground had not rose up to claim him, or more correctly if he had not sunk into the ground. When he finally stopped moving, he was face to face with Shadowcat. "What the hell was that for?" He cried, upset that his fight was stopped.

"C'mon Logan, it's time to go!" She pulled him and brought him up somewhere further down one of the hallways. There Nightcrawler was waiting for them. He grabbed the both of them and started teleporting. Appearing and disappearing every few feet with them in tow. He didn't stop until they reached the X-jet.

"Why'd the hell did you guys stop me!" Logan roared at them. They grumbled half-assed excuses and pulled him onto the jet, it wasn't the first time they had to pull him away from a fight. He looked at his shoulder as the jet started up, it was already healed but the suit was ruined. Logan smiled, Hisoka never did disappoint.

Hisoka was angered at the sudden disappearance of Wolverine, but he didn't blame him. It just wasn't his style, it was most likely one of his teammates. He checked his battle wound where it was slowly dying his silks red. They weren't deep and had already stopped bleeding. He pulled out a small radio and hit the button. "Magneto-San, the intruders have left the premises."

"Very good, any causalities?"

"No, and the only injuries were to Wolverine and myself."

"Are you alright?"

"It was only a scratch."

"Good. I think you have earned yourself a rest Hisoka."

"Thank you, Magneto-San." He clicked of the radio and went to his quarters. Hisoka turned on the computer and changed into a simple kimono. The computer chimed, '_wolfsamurai is requesting a chat_' She grabbed a makeup wipe and clicked the '_accept_' button. "Hey Wolf, how's it going?"

"Hey Jo, not bad" Logan replied.


End file.
